Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for dismantling bulky parts of pressure-vessel fittings of a nuclear plant and for storing the dismantled parts.
Such a method is known from Published European Patent Application 0 500 404 A1. In that method, fittings are inserted in a dismantling container which is disposed in a water tank. The fittings are dismantled into predeterminable sizes and introduced into a receiving container that is likewise disposed in the water tank through the use of a dismantling manipulator which can be fixed relative to the dismantling container. Each detached portion must be transported to the receiving container through the use of a lifting appliance, which results in transport distances that are too long and therefore time-consuming.
Pressure vessels of nuclear plants are equipped with so-called pressure-vessel fittings for the purpose of receiving fuel assemblies. One bulky part of the fittings is, for example, the core container which fills a large proportion of the pressure-vessel interior, so that when the activated and contaminated core container is exchanged, very large and, due to the shielding requirements, very heavy transport containers, are required for transporting that bulky part. In order to ensure that smaller transport containers can be used, it is necessary to dismantle the bulky parts through the use of known dismantling devices.